1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a supporting apparatus for display devices, and more particularly to a supporting apparatus for display devices, capable of supporting a main body and adjusting the viewing angle of a display screen of the main body, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP) is provided with a supporting apparatus, which supports a main body and simultaneously adjusts the viewing angle of a display screen of the main body so as to use it on a table such as a desk. Such a supporting apparatus for display devices is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2006-74206 (Jul. 3, 2006).
The supporting apparatus for display devices disclosed in the document includes a pivot bracket that is coupled to the rear surface of a monitor main body, a stand that is rotatably coupled to the pivot bracket by a monitor hinge at an upper portion thereof and to a base by a base hinge at a lower portion thereof, and a link bar that allows an angle of the monitor main body to be constantly maintained when the angle of the monitor main body is adjusted by rotating the stand. The stand and the link bar are coupled on the side of the pivot bracket by a hinge shaft of the monitor hinge at upper ends thereof, and on the side of the base by a hinge shaft of the base hinge at upper ends thereof.
However, this supporting apparatus for display devices is complicated and thus has difficulty in production because the upper end of the stand is coupled to the monitor main body by the hinge shaft, and because the lower end of the stand is coupled to the base by the hinge shaft. Further, because the hinge shaft coupled to each coupled portion is expensive, the supporting apparatus has high production costs.
Further, this supporting apparatus for display devices is unstable in motion because a moment of rotational, i.e. torque is varied as the center of gravity of the monitor main body moves backwards and forwards when the angle of the monitor main body is adjusted by rotating the stand, but the coupled force on the side of the hinge shaft is constantly maintained.